


The Fic in Which Connor Murphy Lays an Egg

by bunnymatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Confusion, Crying, Egg Laying, Implied Mpreg, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy Tension, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, M/M, Men Crying, Murder, Oviposition, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: I made this while my friend watched me write on Google docs. My friend also wrote like a paragraph.





	The Fic in Which Connor Murphy Lays an Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reinzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinzu/gifts).



Today had been anything but a normal day for Jared. There was early dismissal at school, and then he’d gotten a mildly cryptic text from Connor Murphy. To say he knew Connor, well, at all, was a big overstatement, so you can imagine the surprise when he sees this message:

come over, its important.

Lower case and everything. Jared was understandably weirded out, and he honestly didn’t even plan on going. But then, the next message came in.

i’ll actually pay you.

Now he was interested. Sure, he might get murdered, but what kid his age isn’t enthusiastic about that idea? Deciding he had really nothing better to do, Jared sent a quick ‘on my way’ text in response.

Was he really on his way? Of course not. He was getting taco bell and eating it in the parking lot before going. It took about ten minutes for him to be done, because he really was just taking his time. 

Eventually, Jared ended up arriving at Connor’s house. He rang the doorbell, but there wasn’t an answer, so he opened the door anyway and just walked in as if he lived there. Everything was unsettlingly quiet, and it seemed that Connor was home alone. Great. He was going to be murdered without witnesses. Cautiously stepping, Jared tried knocking on doors until he heard a rather hoarse sounding “..come in.” from one of them. Fuck, this was scary.

Jared was unsure of what he’d see when he opened the door, but never in a million years did he expect to see Connor Murphy cradling an egg in his arms, seemingly naked but under the blankets. “What the fuck. What the actual fuck?” Jared was just completely astounded, honestly. He didn’t know how to react at all. It was an egg that was literally the size of a baby. Holy shit, what if it had an actual child in it? How did this even happen? He was speechless. Connor let out a weak laugh at his expression.

“Eggs are a lot of work..” 

“I can… Imagine.. I guess..” Jared kind of stood there uncomfortably. “Um. Anyway. Why did you invite me here again?” Jared swallowed, unsure if he was ready for the answer. 

“I wanted you to help deliver the egg man, Jare.”

“What. The. Fuck.” Jared shook his head in disbelief. “Fuck this, I’m going. I can’t deal with you or your weird egg children. Jesus christ, where did that thing even come from??”

“Birth is a beautiful thing, Jared..” Connor sighed. “I can’t help that I was chosen.” He avoided the last question. Jared just stared at him in a mixture of amazement and disgust, his mouth open and his eyes wide with one eyebrow raised. Disbelief. 

“Oh, my god.” Jared finally uttered more words.

“It's yours.” Connor looked up at him with sincerity.

“I- What?! What the- Huh?! What do- what do you MEAN it's mine?!” Jared sputtered, his mind racing. He barely knew this kid, there was no way he had an… Egg, with him. How'd that even work anyway? 

“You gave me this egg, and you made me lay it. I didn't ask for this. It's like teen pregnancy but worse. Teen eggnancy. You need to pay egg support.” Connor looked into his eyes. There was no fucking way he was serious, Jared thought. What a weird joke though.

“Ha-ha,” Jared faked a laugh. “Okay, good joke, but can I leave now?”

“Help me build the nest.” Connor looked hurt when Jared asked to leave. “Please.” 

“When that.. Um, hatches.. What's going to happen?” “It'll hatch.” “Yes, but.. What's in it?” Jared stared. “Us.” Connor muttered. This was on a whole new level of what the fuck. 

“Can I… Hold it?” Jared asked after a moment. Connor looked apprehensive, but reluctantly agreed. “Be careful.” He warned, handing the large egg to Jared. It was warm, and gross. Jared hated it. “Um…” Jared stared at it, before just throwing it hard against the wall before Connor could stop him. Blood trickled down from the cracks in the egg, and Connor started sobbing. 

“I'm leaving. Now. Fuck this shit.” Jared flipped Connor off, walking out the door with chills down his spine from the whole encounter. He only hoped it was a dream, but he could still hear Connor's sobs from outside. Holy shit, he hated this.


End file.
